Reunited
by Taini114
Summary: After a summer fling, Daryl Dixon disappears and leaves Beth for five years. Now he's back. Will she be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1- Reunited

**Hope you like it. I was nervous about writing it. It's my first one. **

* * *

Beth sat in her SUV running her hand through her blond wavy hair and mumbling to herself for what seemed like hours.

Dixon Auto Repair. The sign on the building the cause of her frustration. Her blue eyes fixed on the sign unwilling to move. Not the same Dixon. It couldn't be. She rubbed her hand on her black work pants. Why was she so sweaty? She rubbed her hands again on her white button-up shirt. Beth took a deep breath to slow down her breathing. Shit. Was she hyperventilating?

Beth finally worked up the courage, got out of her car and immediately hid. What if it's him? What then? What do I do? Beth peered through the window of the auto shop. The guy she saw definitely wasn't him. Maybe it's safe. Beth took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and crossed the lot to entered the shop.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" The man at the front said.

Definitely not him. She released her breath she didn't realize she was holding "My car out front needs a tune-up. I've been having problems getting it to start."

"No problem, Miss," the clerk said to her. "Hey, Daryl!"

Beth held her breath. What?

Shortly after the door to the back opened. Beth couldn't see who was there but heard him grunt, "What is it?"

Beth went rigid.

"The little miss here needs a tune-up. Ya free?"

Beth didn't hear him respond so she assumed he nodded when the clerk said "good. Lemme just grab the keys."

Beth's eyes stared at the wall behind the clerk. Watching nothing in particular. Her mind lost in thought. No doubt about it. That voice belonged to Daryl Dixon. The man that made her scream with ecstasy some night and cried from the pain the others.

"Miss," the clerk's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "The keys. Kinda need 'em to fix ya car."

Beth fumbled with the keys before finally sliding it across the counter to the clerk who immediately threw it to Daryl.

Beth's eyes finally caught the name tag. "Merle."

"Yup. Merle Dixon," Merle said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Dixon Auto Repair." It all finally started to sink in.

"Yup. This place's ma baby." Merle's toothy grin never left his face. "You ever love something so much that talking about it makes you bean with pride?"

"Yes. Yes, I have." Beth walked over to the window to see Daryl waking to her car. His brown hair was longer now but she could never forget those think arms and strong hands. Those hands that held her down as she was being pounded over and over. Those arms that held her up as her body went limp after back to back orgasms.

Daryl Dixon. She could remember how it all started.

* * *

This is how it would normally go. She would stare at him and he would stare back. Whenever she was on stage dancing he would stare at her. It wasn't a creepy and lecherous look as most guys in this strip joint gave. It was one of intense passion He sat at the bar with some friends and sipping on his third beer. It's as if he could see through her red mask. One of the guys next to him said something to him and it finally broke the trance they were in.

"Hey, Candy," Beth's boss called her from backstage and she immediately went to him. "I need you in the VIP room."

"But..." Beth started to make an excuse. She hated doing the VIP room jobs. Sure you got more tips but the men were disgusting. They constantly touched her though the rules specifically state not to. And in most cases the left marks.

"No, buts, Beth. All the others are preoccupied so all I got is you. Plus there's only one."

Beth tugged at her very short shorts. She was dress like a young teenage farm girl. Plaid shirt tied under her breast. Short, tight shorts and of course, her heels because that what farm girls wear on a daily basis. When she was hired she was told she'll get all the teenage personas because she had the body for it. Take that as you will. She was skinny with fair skin. Her breasts were adequate size and she was shorter than average, that added with the fact that her blonde hair was in pigtails she could be easily mistaken as a teen.

"Fine," Beth sighed. She didn't want to lose this job. Not yet anyway. It paid for her tuition, her apartment, her brand new car and her. Working here three nights a week netted her five grand a month and she needed this. What's more, is she got to wear a mask so none of these creeps knew who she was.

Beth touched up her makeup readjusted her mask and pushed open the VIP door. There he was lips to his bottle. He froze when she walked. His gray t-shirt hugged his big strong arms. He wore black jeans and work boots. His face was red. Was he blushing or was it the red lights in the room. Beth chose to blame the lights. Beth spoke up first. "You here for the private session?"

"Just meeting my brother." his voice was deep and gravelly. How she always fantasized it was.

Beth stepped further into the room and stopped just before him. "I was told it was only one."'

"Fucking, Merle," he muttered under his breath. "Look it ain't a big deal. I'm just gonna leave."

No! He had to stay. "Well, I don't get paid if you leave and college tuition ain't no joke." Lie. She avoided this VIP room like a plague but she still managed her finances with alot extra to spare.

"Fine." He sighed and sat back. "The name's Daryl. Daryl Dixon. Let's get this over with." Daryl fidgeted in his seat as if he couldn't get comfortable.

"That's the attitude most men come in here with," Beth said sarcastically.

"I'm not most men." Daryl's lips twitched into a smile.

"I've noticed." Beth returned his smile.

"Wasn't there suppose to be a dance?"

"There we go. That sounds like the normal creep that comes in here." Beth turned on the music.

Daryl laughed. It was deep. Beth could bathe herself in the sound of his voice all day.

"Hot and funny. That's a good mix." Daryl sipped on his beer.

He called her hot. She normally been called cute because of her body size and shape but rarely ever hot.

Beth immediately turned and began dancing so he wouldn't see the blush growing on her face. She could feel it. His eyes on her body. It was tangible. She wanted him on her. She wanted to be held in those arms while getting fucked. She wanted him since the first day he stepped into this strip club.

"Hey," Daryl called over the music. He stared at Beth with intensity."I know we ain't suppose to touch but can I?"

His eyes were dark with lust. It was infectious. It was enough to soak her. She could only nod as he seemed to have stolen her voice as well. He didn't wait. Daryl grabbed Beth by the waist and pulled her into his lap. She fell with a yelp.

"Sorry," Daryl muttered but he didn't look her in the eyes and he was too busy roaming his hands over her fair milky skin before landing on her ass and squeezing tightly. It felt so good to have his big hands on her ass. She couldn't help but moan.

Beth continued to dance and Daryl continued to hold her ass as if it were about to fall out her shorts. She began to feel his dick fighting for freedom from his pants. She wanted to feel more. One of Daryl's hand slipped under her shirt and squeezed her tits. She grinned on him harder and harder. It wasn't a dance anymore. It was them testing each other's limits. It was them dry humping and Beth loved it. His dick hitting her clit while they grinned.

"Fuck," Daryl muttered. He firmly grabbed her waist and slammed her down on his dick. Beth could feel his dick. She wanted more. He held her in place as he grinned on her pussy. Every touch stimulating her pussy.

"Oh, God," Beth moaned. She weaved her hand in his short hair and pulled his face towards hers. She and Daryl panted in a desperate attempt to get air. His eyes, his arms on her waist, his panting. It all caused her to get wetter and wetter. Her pussy pulsed every time he panted. "Daryl," Beth moaned his name and slammed her mouth into his. She needed to taste him. All of him.

Beth pulled away and looked him in his dark eyes. "I wanna suck your dick."

"Girl," Daryl breathed out. "This might be going too far," He rationalized. If they don't stop now they never will.

Beth would not be deterred. "Please, let me suck your dick."

Daryl pulled her close and whispered, "only if I could return the favor."

Beth quickly leaped off his lap and was on her knees undoing his pants before he could change his mind. His dick slapped her in the face when it was free from its prison. His dick was thick and throbbing. Throbbing like her pussy. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Beth licked the head to test him.

Daryl gripped the seat under him. "Girl, don't tease me, fucking suck my dick if you gonna suck it." He grabbed the back of her head and rammed his dick into her mouth. His dick hit the back of Beth's throat and almost made her gag. "Fucking choke on my cock, girl."

He rammed his cocked over and over and she enjoyed it. Every hit made her pussy wetter. Beth moaned.

"Fuck, girl." Daryl ripped her mouth from his dick causing Beth to whine. "Gimme that pussy, girl."

Beth stood up and slowly pushed her shorts down and as she stepped out of them Daryl's hands grabbed her waist and pulled her pussy to his face.

He rubbed his nose on her clit and took a deep breath. "Smells fucking delicious." Daryl pushes Beth's panties aside and licked her pussy. He lapped up all the juices that were flowing out of her pussy. He moved on to her clit and it drove her mad.

Beth screamed in pleasure. "Fuck, Daryl. I'm gonna cum. Don't stop," she pleaded as the

Daryl complied and licked and sucked her pussy harder.

"Daryl," Beth screamed as he stuck to fingers deep into her pussy and started massaging her sensitive spot. This pushed her over the edge as the orgasm took over her body. Her legs wobble but Daryl's strong arms held her up. Daryl continues lapping up her juices and when he was done he let her go and she slid to the floor.

Beth was excited. If Daryl could do that with his tongue and fingers imagine what he could do with his cock. Beth reaches over in the drawer next to the couch for a condom. Her boss knew that this place was one for high hormones and he knew that the girls got paid extra for sex. He never stopped it because it kept his customers coming so he decided to make it safe.

Beth slipped the condom on Daryl's dick. He watched her every movement carefully. Beth hopped up on him and slowly eased her pussy onto his cock. She didn't really like being on top but she would do anything to have his dick mess up her pussy.

Daryl easily rolled her over so she was on her back on the sofa. "Woah, there girl."

"What did I do something wrong? Do you not wanna do this?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could consider how needy she sounded.

"No that's not it." Daryl pushed his hand through his hair. "I don't wanna have sex with Candy the stripper." Daryl reached for the mask that protected her identity. Beth didn't stop him as he slid it off her face as discarded it. "I wanna have sex with..."

Beth laughed. This situation was ridiculous. Was she about to have sex with someone who didn't even know her name? "Elizabeth Greene but most people call me Beth."

"I wanna have sex with you, Beth." Daryl's eyes pleaded with him. "Lemme stick my cock inside of you."

Beth nodded and without hesitation, Daryl thrust his throbbing cock into Beth's dripping pussy. Beth screamed in ecstasy. "Daryl!"

Daryl lifted her legs over her head and continued to slam into her. "Keep screaming my name, Beth."

Beth stayed silent and bit her lips holding in her screams.

Daryl pulled his dick out Beth's pussy. "What? Why'd you stop?" Beth whined.

Daryl looked at her. His eyes filled with lust just like hers. Daryl smirked. "You disobeyed me, Beth."

"What?" Beth sat up in confusion.

"Beth, I wanna please you but I want you to obey me."

Obey him? Beth never had a man wanting to please in return for her obedience before. Beth's heart raced, her mouth went dry, her pussy pulsed. Beth was excited.

"Yes, Daryl. I'll obey you."

"Good." Daryl smiled. His eyes dark and filled with need. "Lay back," he ordered and Beth obeyed. She opened her legs ready for him to enter.

"Good girl." Daryl laid on Beth and kissed her. It was passionate and hungry. Beth bit his leg and she was rewarded with a moan. Daryl trailed kisses down her neck. He sucked, licked and bit Beth's neck causing her to cry out.

Daryl went lower and sucked on Beth's nipple while his hand played with the other breast. Beth let out a moan.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes, Daryl. I fucking love it."

"Then you're gonna love this." Daryl rammed to fingers into her pussy while his thumb played with his clit.

"Daryl!" Beth screamed again. Daryl loved it. Every time she screamed his cock jumped in response.

Beth was close to the edge. She moved her waist and fucked Daryl's fingers.

Daryl soaked in her excitement and bit her nipple as a reward.

Beth grabbed Daryl's hair and pulled it but he didn't release her nipple causing Beth pain. Pain which pushed her over the edge and her pussy clamped down on Daryl's finger. Daryl moaning in delight as Beth went limp.

Daryl sat up and Beth watched his movement as she lay their limp. Daryl sucked his fingers that were dripping with Beth's cum. "Fucking delicious aren't you?"

Two orgasms in less than ten minutes. Never before had Beth's body experienced such pleasure. She faked orgasms with her past boyfriends so the only way she could cum was when she masturbated. But Daryl, he knew just what she liked even when she wasn't even sure. She had fantasies of being an obedient servant but was too embarrassed to ask for it.

Daryl lifted her leg over his shoulder and settled in-between them. He looked down at her limp body and smiled. He tested her by playing with her clit and Beth moaned but was too tired to do anymore. "Still spent, are ya? Don't worry, I'll fix that." Daryl rammed right into Beth's pussy without warning causing her to gasp.

Fuck Daryl was good. Beth's pussy clung to his dick as if holding on for life. Beth was cumming again. She couldn't help but scream as she did. "Fuck me, Daryl!"

Daryl quickly pulled out and flipped her over. Daryl couldn't stop her pussy was better than he imagined every time he came here. He wanted… no needed more. He took her from behind and grabbed her pigtails and fucked her as hard as he could. He wanted to hear her scream in ecstasy again. "Girl, you gonna send me mad with ya pussy."

Normally, when she had sex men were afraid to touch her as if she'd break but not Daryl. He knew what she wanted. What she needed. She needed to get fucked hard. Beth's pussy clamped down on Daryl hard when she came. So hard he had to cum.

Beth flopped on the sofa and Daryl laid back saying, "We should do that more often, Beth."

"Very often," Beth responded.

That was what started their summer of debauchery. One really good fuck in a strip club VIP room.

* * *

The phone rang pulling Beth back to the present day. She checked the screen to see Sasha. "Fuck," she muttered as she answered.

"Hey, Beth where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Sasha said on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just got caught up. The car broke down again so I'm at the mechanics." Beth stared at the floor.

"Okay. No problem. She just wanted to speak to you. I'll put her on," Sasha said.

"Mama," came a little voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, baby. Sorry, I'm late. But I'll be home in a jiffy," Beth said reassuringly.

"Okay. I miss you and I love you lots."

"I love you too baby. See you at home." Beth hung up and sighed.

"Miss, your car is ready."

Beth turned to face him. Daryl Dixon.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is coming soon about Daryl and mostly his point of view. I don't know if to make this a full story. I'm debating whether to. So tell me if I should. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated too. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2- Ruptured

**Finally, it's here. I've been so busy but its finally done! Sorry for the wait. I got caught up with work and stuff. Thanks for all the comments. It's what kept driving me. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The heat was stifling. Macon in summer was sweltering. What made it worse was working in this hotbox of an auto shop. The buzzing electrical equipment only made the heat way worse. Daryl was grateful that he had a job his brother provided but the heat made him regret not getting a job in somewhere that had an air conditioner. His vest clung to him like it was trying to squeeze the life outta him.

Daryl wiped the sweat off his brow with his blue uniform shirt which was tied around his waist. He was finally finished working fixing this Harley that the owner had neglected for years. Finally, it was running smoothly.

All those days Daryl spent with Merle's less "legal" friends paid off. They sat him down even though he was young and help him fixed bikes. That start was what helped him through his teen years and even now.

Daryl got up and stretched. The shop would be closing soon so he was probably done for the day. Daryl turned to return to the staff area. When he saw the sunflower blonde lady walked in. Her hair reminded him of joys he had years ago. Then he saw her face. Beth Greene.

Beth's hair was shoulder length a change from five years ago. Her blue eyes were still striking but were darting around. She wore a white tip and black pants. Her white pale skin made him lick his lips. Her neck was as delicious as it was five years ago.

Daryl immediately remembered the nights he made Beth cum and the sounds that long pale throat made as she screamed his name.

Fuck. Daryl turned quickly. There were so many reasons why she shouldn't see him. One. He was getting hard just thinking of their fling. Two. He left her, and Macon, fives years ago. He came back three months ago and didn't try to approach her. He knew she worked Bradley and Brown's but didn't even say he was back. Fuck. What would she think if she saw him here?

"Hey, Daryl!" Merle shouted across the auto shop.

Fuck me. Daryl pushes open the door to the shop. He stood so Beth couldn't see him. Fully and utterly annoyed Daryl grunted. "What is it?" Daryl could smell lavender. Beth normally washes her hair with lavender shampoo and the smell lingered. Daryl took a deep breath to take in as much of her as he can.

"The little miss here needs a tune-up. Ya free?"

Daryl Dixon working on Beth Greene's car? Fuck no. Lie, Dixon. He would have to be around her stuff. Her scent.

Merle looked at him waiting for his response. Was she waiting for him too?

Daryl nodded. He could help her and maybe she would forgive him. Maybe they would be together again. Maybe he could tell her how...

Merle threw the keys to Daryl and he barely had time to react to catch the bunch of keys.

Daryl went to Beth's SUV. The same one she had five years ago. He remembered the last time they were together.

* * *

Daryl headed over to Beth's after a hard day of work with Dale. He worked as his building repairman in two buildings he owned and it seems like everything was broken today. Daryl was just happy that he was getting to see Beth after a hard day of work. Sure, they saw each other every day but it was never enough for him when he'd leave late at night.

Beth was working hard now at her internship at Bradley and Browne's as a finance analyst. She talked about it alot but he didn't really know what she actually did but it made her smile and that's all that mattered to Daryl. That and the fact that finally quit her shitty stripper job that she had. Those men were disgusting.

Okay, sure he went there too and watched her but he just wanted to get to know her but didn't know how and was stuck with watching her from afar.

Daryl pulled into Beth's driveway with her white SUV already parked. He knocked on the door and Beth immediately opened it still in her work clothes. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white shirt, a black vest, and a black tie.

"Hey." Beth walked off. "Just finishing up some work for tomorrow."

"Ain't you supposed to ask who it is before opening the door?" Daryl followed Beth to her home office.

"Not in this neighborhood, ya don't." Beth began to disrobe. Her vest, her ribbon, and her skirt fell to the floor one after the other.

Beth had always been clean but since her new job, she barely had time to do her essentials so Daryl took it upon himself to help her. He picked up her clothes that had fell to the ground and put them in the laundry room.

Beth was typing and scribbling on the paper next to her in tandem when Daryl entered she had her shirt unbuttoned.

and sat at her desk. She pulled her long to the side revealing to Daryl her pale neck. The same pale neck that grabbed his attention the night he first saw her at the skipper club. The neck that caused him to come back every time Merle visited just to get a glimpse of her and her neck. She had amazing legs and an ass he was happy to grab every chance he got but that neck was his weakness.

Daryl walked up behind Beth with the stealth he had learned from his dad and Merle from hunting at a young age. He reached out and put his hand around her neck. "Girl." He ran his finger across her neck. "You work too much."

Beth tilted her head inviting him. He gladly took the invitation and dove in to bit that sweet neck of hers. Beth moaned. That was all it took to set a fire in his groin.

Daryl licked the same spot that he bit giving relief to her. Beth moaned again. This time his cocked jumped. God, she was irresistible. Daryl's hands moved to Beth's breast while he continued to suck her neck. There were gonna be marks tomorrow. There always was.

"Daryl," Beth sighed.

Daryl turned her in her chair. Beth's blue eyes caught his dark ones, disappointed that he had stopped touching her. Daryl looked at Beth from head to toe, her body inviting him to fuck her and his cock was willing to take up the offer, but… "you have work to finish. I'm gonna run you a bath, girl."

The temperature of the water was just right as Daryl added the lavender scent she loved to surround herself in. The temperature was just right. The room was well lit and the smells have off a relaxing feel.

Beth worked hard she needed to relax, needed to be treated right.

"I'm done for the night." Beth walked in no longer wearing her shirt. "Now you have my full attention, Daryl Dixon." Beth sank into the bath with a sigh.

Daryl grabbed her foot and began to knead out the tension. Beth didn't stop the moans that escaped.

"If I don't keep you around for the way you fuck me, Daryl. I'll definitely keep you for this," Beth moaned.

Daryl gave a small smile. He like being around Beth but wondered if he was a bother. Before he met her, doing this fancy job was her dream and now he'd come and distract her. He was a Dixon they were famous for being nothing but trailer trash and he was gonna drag Beth down with him.

Daryl had been so lost in thought that he hadn't seen Beth reach out to him and grabbed him by his shirt to pull him into the bath. When he hit the water it knocked him back to reality. "What the hell, girl? Now, I'm all wet."

"So am I, Daryl. You left me without making me cum." Beth said pulling off Daryl's pants with a strength and determination he admired her for.

"I'm just trying to make sure you have a relaxing day after work."

"And I'm just trying to get off." Beth was straddling him and already grinding on his cock making it hard. She moved fast. Beth leaned in and whispered, "you gonna help me with that?"

Daryl could only nod. Normally, he was gonna the dominant one in the bed but on rare occasions, Beth would surprise him and take control. He didn't mind giving her the reigns... sometimes. After all submissive or dominant, party animal or a workaholic, serious or playful, they were all parts of Beth Greene. All parts that he loved. Wait...

Beth slammed her pussy down on Daryl's cock and all thoughts immediately flew out of his mind. No matter how many times they fucked, Beth's pussy was still tight and God did it feel good. Beth's pace was slow and torturous as she bounced on his dick.

It drove him crazy. Daryl leaned his head back and enjoyed Beth's affection. "Fuck," Daryl moaned. Daryl bit his lip to keep more moans from escaping.

Beth reached out and grabbed Daryl's face. "You don't have to hold back, baby. I like to hear you moan." Beth dipped her head and bit Daryl's neck. He could no longer hold back and let out a moan. "That's it, baby."

Daryl grabbed the sides of the tub. His knuckles white. Moaning every time her pussy gobbled up his dick. Beth Greene was gonna send him mad.

But then she began to roll her hips and he gripped the tub harder. He was sure it would break under the pressure.

Daryl began to thrust upward to meet Beth's pussy. He was so close. He needed his release. He was rough in his movement causing the water to spill with every thrust.

Beth began to moan along with Daryl. Beth grabbed Daryl's hair turning his face toward her and kissing him with the furious passion. Her pussy grabbed his dick tight as she came and coated it with her juices.

Daryl couldn't help but follow and came inside her. He lay his head back in ecstasy.

"Daryl," Beth said softly.

Daryl only grunted in reply, still in the high of his orgasm. He was still inside her and he knew that soon his dick would wake up and they'd fuck again.

"I may not one hundred percent look it, but I'm still an adult that can make choices," Beth said to him.

This caused Daryl to finally look her in her eyes. He quirked his eyebrow confused by her statement. He had never seen her as anything other than an adult. A beautiful, smart adult.

Beth touched both sides of Daryl's face. Her thumbs moved over his face like feathers. "I chose you, Daryl Dixon." Beth leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a rough kiss that they had been used to. No, this was tender and show him she treasured her.

Daryl pulled Beth closer. He couldn't get enough of her tender touch and when she pulled away he groaned in disappointment.

"How 'bout we continue this in the bedroom?" It was more a statement than a question. Beth looked at him mischievously.

It was gonna be a long night. Just like he liked it. Daryl reached for his belt on the floor. "Not yet." Before Beth could turn around he wrapped the belt around her mouth. He pulled hard on the reigns and impaled Beth with his throbbing manhood.

Beth squealed in response to the quick action but Daryl didn't waste any time hammering into her like the animal that she was. The water around them sloshing with ever penetration.

Daryl pulled the reigns harder. He wanted all of her and Beth's squeal quickly became scream but he wouldn't stop.

"Daryl!" Beth shouted though her words were distorted by the reigns. She arched her back as she reached her peak.

Daryl balls tightened knowing his own release was soon. It took all of Daryl concentration not to come yet. Instead, he kept fucking her through her orgasm. Every time his balls slapped Beth's ass his dick grew harder. His testicles were gonna fucking burst before he came. He pulled on the reigns harder receiving a delighted moan. "You love this don't you, girl?"

Beth's body answered as it convulsed and her eyes shot wide open. Her hands and leg gave way. Daryl immediately dropped the belt to catch her before she could hit the edge of the tub. He laid her down carefully and pulled her hair to the side. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "I'll give you five seconds to recover."

Beth laid there, body limp eyes closed. She tried to catch her breath but it was never enough.

Daryl kissed and bit her ear, Beth gave a strangled moan in reply. "One." He then moved to her neck and his tongue danced over her silky skin. "Two." He bit the nape of her neck. Hard.

Beth's eyes shot open and let out a shriek.

"Three." Daryl's hand drifted over Beth's back. Wherever his hands went, goosebumps popped up.

Beth began to purr captivated by his caresses.

Daryl was consumed with lust for her. Could he even make it to five? Finally, he reached her ass and grabbed it harder than he intended. "Four." He slapped her on her firm ass causing Beth to gasped. "Five," he choked out. Daryl grabbed her by the hips and drove his dick all the way in. Water splashed on the floor next to the tub. He was rarely every this rough, only on special occasions. Slap. This wasn't a punishment. Slap. No. Slap. It was a reward. Slap.

"Stop," Beth sobbed.

Daryl let out a throaty laugh. "Not the magic words, girl." A slap followed each word. Daryl looked down at Beth's red, tender ass admiring his work. His eyes slowly moved up her back and landed on her teary eyes. Slap. "Say what you really wanna say, girl," Daryl commanded.

"Fuck me more," she wheezed.

That was all it took. She was intoxicating. Daryl delved deeper and deeper into her core. Beth came alive again in his hand, moan and squealing from every thrust. One hand assaulted her swollen clit while he took two fingers of the other entered her asshole. One minute, she's kind quiet girl. Next, she's a wildfire. Next, she's a girl begged him to fuck her till she's hoarse. How could he not love her? Did he love her? He loved the time they'd spent together. He'd _definitely_ love the sex. He'd love the way she'd laugh at her own silly jokes. Loved how she was so determined. Loved how her smile lit up a room. Daryl opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. Not now.

Without warning, Beth came. Her vagina walls clamped down on his dick so hard he was sure his dick would break and being distracting he came too. Her vagina sucked every drop of seed from his testicles. His knees gave out and he fell. His breathing rapid.

Daryl turned Beth towards him and gave her a soothing kiss. From her lips to her neck to her breast and back up. "Now, we can go to the bed."

After a long night of pleasure, Daryl made breakfast for Beth. He was going outta town so he wouldn't be able to see her for two weeks. He grabbed a sticky note from her office and wrote. 'Take care of yourself girl. Love you. D.' He quickly erased it, this was something he had to say in person. He replaced it with 'Bye. D.' and left. He didn't know he would see her again for five years.

* * *

Daryl stood at the door holding Beth's keys after fixing her car. Maybe he should tell her now. Maybe she'd forgive him. Maybe they could be together again. Maybe-

"Hey, baby. Sorry, I'm late. But I'll be home in a jiffy," Beth said in a low voice.

Baby? Did Beth have a boyfriend? Of course, she did. Probably some rich guy with more degrees than a thermometer.

"I love you too, baby. See you at home." Beth sighed.

Beth probably didn't remember him. why would she? He was just some Dixon that had the pleasure of fucking her five years ago. Daryl took a deep breath and walked to the front desk. "Miss, your car is ready

Beth probably didn't even remember him. Why would she? He was just some guy she fucked five years ago. Daryl walked over to the front desk. "Miss, your car is ready."

Beth turned and once again he was captivated by her ocean blue eyes. The eyes of the woman he loved.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy that. Chapter three coming soon. Hopefully not as long as it took me to get this chapter out. I was distracted by research for this story. I'm very excited!**


	3. Chapter 3- We made it

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you really enjoy it. **

* * *

Beth froze. Her eyes stuck on Daryl's. Her palms were getting sweaty again, but she couldn't move to wipe them. Beth opened her mouth to talk but not a sound escaped. She had been stuck there frozen in time.

"Your car, Miss," Daryl spoke first. His eyes moved from her eyes to her neck then breast and back up. Everywhere it roamed she could feel her body get hot.

"Fuck," Beth whispered under her breath.

"What ya say?" Daryl quirked his eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Beth," Beth spoke with confidence. He didn't have to know that she remembered him and thought of him frequently and how he betrayed her like that dead beat that he was. Beth plastered on the sweetest smile she could muster.

Daryl quirked his eyebrow again before saying, "Daryl." He quickly looked down at the keys he had been playing within his hands.

"Excuse me?" Beth spat.

"Daryl," he repeated. Daryl's eyes shot back up to meet Beth's. "Daryl Dixon."

Beth's heart beat faster and faster as heat rose through her body. Her nostrils flared as she took quick short breaths never once breaking eye contact with Daryl. Before even processing her actions, Beth reached over the counter and slapped Daryl. Her hand burning as it made contact with his face. She smacked him again.

"Fuck!" Daryl put his hand up to defend his face as Beth was beating on him.

Beth didn't hear the door open as Merle rushed through the back door and pulled her off of Daryl. "Whoa, there little miss." Merle held her by the waist to keep her from attacking him again.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Beth flailed in Merle's arms trying to get away. She screamed. "Fucking let me go."

"I will if you promise not to kill my brother."

Beth began to slow her struggle and took some deep breaths. "Fine."

"Ya sure?"

"Fuck!" Beth exhaled sharply. "Yes!"

Merle released Beth and she began to straighten up herself. She looked back at Daryl whose eyes were watching her petrified where he stood. She felt her anger rising again. Beth threw her bag hitting Daryl in the head and causing him to fall. "Shit!" The items from the bag clanged as they hit the floor.

Merle stepped in between them. "Okay. I'm sure whatever you think my brother did he didn't do it." All the workers had now come close to the class to see the scene Beth was causing.

"So, you're saying this ain't the same Daryl Dixon who dated me five years ago and left me without a single word?" Beth asked in a calm voice, but her eyes burned with rage.

Merle turned to Daryl who had gotten up from the floor and placed her bag on the counter, however, Daryl's eyes didn't leave the floor. "S' not like that."

Beth walked up and grabbed her bag from the counter. "I'm sure it's not." She pushed open the door and walked as fast as she can to her car. She could hear footsteps running after her.

"Greene!" She refused to stop and walked faster to her car. She searched in her bag for her keys and they were there. Daryl had placed them in. Fuck that guy.

"Beth! I ain't forget you. Ain't one day I ain't think about you," Daryl professed.

Beth flinched and turned to him. "That makes it better?" Beth let out a hollow laugh. "You thought of me every day but couldn't pick up the phone once to tell me we were over? I waited months for you to come back." She crossed her arms and backed into her car "At first I thought you were dead, part of me wished you were, it would be better than this." She gestured to them. "Better than know that you didn't want to come back to me."

"Beth-"

She raised her hand stopping him. "Just leave me alone, Dixon." She looked at him with her icy blue eyes then entered her car and drove off.

* * *

Beth wiped her eyes as the buzzing light of her building's parking lot calmed her. It's been a while since she cried over Daryl Dixon. He left her so why should she waste her tears. She pulled her legs to her face and curled up to sniffle the tears that were beginning to flow again. She looked at her car clock seeing it was nine-thirty. She pushed opened the car door and sluggishly made her way to apartment 6-B. She knocked on the door and it immediately opened.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sasha answered the door. She was wearing a white shirt and black pants which was her uniform at the diner she worked at. She had the late shift this week. Sasha was her neighbor since she moved into this apartment four years ago. She was a good friend, an amazing confidant and an even better baby sitter. She normally picked up her daughter from school and babysat her till Beth got home, usually, it wasn't so late. She had her thick curly hair pulled back into one. Her brown-eyed locked with Beth and immediately frowned. "What wrong?"

Beth pushes passed Sasha and headed to the kitchen sink and began to wash her face. Her eyes and face were red and puffy. As if she were crying for hours. "I saw Hanna's dad." Beth splashes her face again.

"Daryl? I thought he disappeared" Sasha said.

Beth turned to Sasha and leaned on the sink. "I thought so too."

"Fuck! You okay, Beth?"

Beth opened her mouth but didn't respond and she heard the pitter-patter of small feet running towards her and soon she saw her daughter Hanna running out from the bedroom where Sasha puts her when she is getting ready for work. "Momma!" Hanna ran to Beth with her brown braided pigtails swishing behind her. She jumped into her mother's arms with full faith that she would be caught. "Momma, you're back!"

Beth plastered on a smile. "Yes. You know I can't stay away from you for too long." Beth nuzzled her face into Hanna's causing her to giggle.

"How was your day?"Hanna giggled.

"Not as great as yours. How was the petting zoo?"

"It was great!" Hanna's blue eyes lit up with glee. "I petted a sheep, a goat, a llama, and a huge pig." Hanna used her hands to gesture the size of the pig and leaned back in Beth's arm forcing her to catch her before she fell.

"Wow! Sounds like you had the best day." Beth smiled.

"She's been talking about the zoo all day. She said you guys are gonna move there" Sasha laughed.

"But they have no beds there or no TVs but if you wanna move there-" Beth stretched the sentence.

"No way. Never mind." Hanna shook her head. Beth and Sasha laughed.

"Okay, time to leave. Aunty Sasha's gotta head to work. So, go grab your stuff, honey." Beth put Hanna down.

"Okay, momma." Hanna nodded and rushed to the bedroom.

"So you tell him?"

"Why the fuck would I? He left us for five years."

"He left you for five years, he doesn't know about Hanna."

Beth glared at Sasha. Her rage rose quickly.

"I'm just saying Beth." Sasha raised her hands in a defensive position.

Beth sighed. Her rage dissipating quickly. "I know but we don't need him. We've been together all this time and we made it. We don't need him."

"Mama, I'm ready." Hanna came out to the living room skipping with her bag, which she usually takes to school every day. Hanna bounced up to Beth and took her hand. Hanna's hand was soft in Beth's. Beth held her hand firmly taking great care not to squeeze her tiny hands. Hanna looked up at her mother's eyes filled with glee.

"We'll be fine without him," Beth reassured Sasha.

"Ok," Sasha responded skeptically. Sasha then squatted town to face Hanna. "I gotta go to work now, kiddo. Take care of your mom will ya." Sasha gestured Beth.

"Yes, Aunty Sasha." Hanna saluted Sasha. Something she picked up from a show, Command Rangers. She would watch it all day if she could.

Beth and Hanna both said their goodbyes and exited. Beth's apartment was adjacent to Sasha's. Beth and Sasha had the same layout in the apartment and open space where the living room and kitchen were. It was a one-bedroom apartment with one bathroom. The rent was about nine hundred dollars in this neighborhood, there were good daycare services and a park where she could take Hanna and it was quite close to her job. She didn't have to travel more than fifteen minutes to get to her job especially since her car always broke down.

Fuck! She forgot to pay the Dixons. Fuck! She was so busy fighting that it slipped her mind. She had to go back. She had to see him again. She thought that it was over.

Hanna immediately dropped her backpack and sat in the living room at the floor table and turned on the television to continue watching the show. She pulled out her coloring book and began to color.

Beth went into the kitchen and pulled out leftovers. "Hanna, you hungry?"

"No, thanks, mom. I ate at Aunt Sasha's."

"Not even apple pie?"

"I can eat a little extra," Hanna said with excitement.

Beth grabbed her food and placed the apple pie next to Hanna. She immediately took a bite. Beth sat behind Hanna and began to eat as well.

The apartment lights were warm, and the room was filled with spices of apple pie, like a true home. They didn't need him.

* * *

Beth and Hanna rushed as they did most morning out of the house. Luckily the car ran smoothly, and she had no problem dropping off Hanna and made it in her office by eight.

"Cutting it close again, Beth?" Rosita, her coworker, asked handing her some coffee.

"You are my angel." Beth gratefully took her coffee.

"Only when I'm holding coffee." Rosita joked.

"That's the most crucial time."

"Ms. Greene, Mr. Monroe would like to see you." Shirley, Beth's boss's assistant came to her.

Beth chugged her coffee. She needed to be alert for an early morning meeting. Beth knocked on her boss's door and entered. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Monroe?"

Reg Monroe had a head of neatly kept white hair. He had blue eyes that were behind his brown full moon glasses. He was in his late fifties and on his way to retirement leaving his son, Aiden. Reg gestured for Beth to sit and she complied.

"Good morning, Miss Greene." Reg smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Monroe." Beth squirmed in her seat.

"Beth Greene. You were the most promising intern when I brought you on four years. I couldn't hire you quick enough after your internship period had ended. It was unfortunate that you couldn't be in the running for the promotion four years ago."

Beth remembered the promotion she was looked over for but at the time she had more important things to worry about, mainly Hanna's birth. "I hope you don't think that I'm not loyal because I'll gladly put in more hours."

Reg laugh filled the room. "Ms. Greene, you work quite hard. I'm more worried that you're not making enough time for your little girl."

"We have plenty of time together. We visit my family at least once a month. You don't have to worry, sir."

"That's good to hear because family is important, Ms. Greene." Reg passed a folder to Beth which she immediately opened. The heading read 'HaoChew'. Beth flipped thought the fairly big folder filled with information and charts. "Ms. Greene, I'll like to inform you of a space that recently opened up for senior analysis that I think you'd be great for. If you knock this out of the park, and I know you will, that position is yours."

Beth looked at Reg. "Um, sir. Thanks for the, um, opportunity but, um-"

"Listen, Beth." Reg interlocked his fingers and leaned forward. "All the other senior analysts are on jobs that I can't pull them away from and this is a big deal for the company. We can't just say decline."

Beth stiffened. She had only done small local businesses, not a big international company. If this went wrong, it'll blemish the whole company. Beth opened her mouth to speak but Reg raised his hand to signal that she should stop talking.

"Beth, you'll be fine and if it makes you feel better Aiden will be there with you. He's on a case but he offered to help you through this."

Beth's hands tightened around the folder. "I wouldn't let you down, sir."

"You never do." Reg began typing away at his computer, but Beth didn't move. She sat there clutching the folder. "You should start working. You got a lot of work to do."

"Yes, sir." Beth rigidly stood up and left the room. When she got out of the office, she took a deep breath.

"What did the big man wanna see you for?" Rosita appeared from nowhere. Beth stayed silent. "I certainly wasn't waiting in my office watching you see when you came out." Beth still hadn't responded. Eyes on the folder. "Fine, I was. Now detail."

"He gave me a foreign company case. Said it's my chance at a promotion." Beth clutched the folder. "This is it." This was Beth's chance to get out of her shitty apartment and move somewhere with windows that can shut or some sort of security. Hanna can be well taken care of. She can pay off her hospital debts and loans. She can finally give her daughter the life she wanted. They didn't need Daryl. They'll be just fine.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long update. Hopefully, I can upload once a week from here on.**


	4. Chapter 4- Girl's Night Out

I know I'm a bit late but I'm sooooo busy. Now with all projects turned in for now. I can finally upload it. So, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Beth pushes open the door of the auto repair shop with a big smile on her face. She was goanna ace this job and then she'd get rid of this piece of shit she called a car. Her regular auto shop had closed and this was the only one left that was between her work and home. So, if she got a new car she wouldn't have to go to them anymore. Well not as much.

Beth walked in surprised that it was Merle with his ridiculously big smile but a young woman. She was wearing a blue polo shirt with the company logo on it. It was snug on her big perky bosom. If her breasts were any higher, she wouldn't be able to see what was in front of her. She opened all the buttons, so her cleavage was there for everyone to see.

"Hey," Beth said skeptically.

"Hi. Welcome to Dixon Auto Repair. How many I help you?" The lady asked perkily. Of course, she would.

"Well-" thud. A noise came from the back room. Daryl came from the door that led to the back room.

"Beth, you're back?" Daryl asked. He dusted off his shirt trying to make himself presentable.

"Well as I was telling your clerk..." Beth paused to glance at the young lady's name tag. "Tammy. I left without paying yesterday."

"Oh. You're the crazy bag lady?" Tammy asked in surprise. Daryl quickly nudged her.

"What?" Beth turned to her.

"Tammy, why don't you take a break," Daryl suggested.

Tammy just shrugged and left.

"What do you want, Dixon?" Beth's voice was harsh and demanding.

Daryl just shrugged. "To help." Daryl's shoulders were hunched, and his eyes were glued to the counter.

"At least be a man and look me in the eye," Beth spat.

As if on command Daryl's eyes shot up to meet her. "Beth." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You made your choice." Daryl hunched over more. Beth sighed. "Look. I just want to pay for the bill I accidentally ran out on."

"You know I ain't gon' charge ya, Beth." Daryl's eyes locked with hers.

Beth pulled out her purse. "I- I really would prefer to pay."

Daryl shook his head. "Your money ain't good here. Any time ya need a tune-up just come to me."

Beth paused before putting her purse back in her bag and made a mental note of all the things she could now buy for Hanna, on the way home, with the money she saved. Her eyes connected with Daryl's. "I may not like you and I don't know why you left me. But don't let anyone make you feel inferior... Even me."

A smile tugged at the edge of Daryl's lips, but you could barely see it. His eyes, however, lit up like a Christmas tree. "You don't make me feel anything but good. Remember that, girl."

Beth couldn't help but smile at the old nickname. "Daryl-"

"Dixon, I need to see ya a while." A tall, slim man with wavy, dark brown hair came out the back room. He was wearing a sheriff's outfit.

Daryl looked back to Beth. "Go," she mouthed.

"I'm coming, Rick." They both vanished into the back door.

All alone in the waiting room. Beth took a quick look around. Should she really tell him? Maybe, he'd stay this time. Beth pushed open the door and bumped into a tall man with black hair that was starting to gray. He had a bit of a belly and was dressed in jeans and a white polo that hanged loosely on him as if it had been worn for years. His face was stuck in a permanent scowl.

"Sorry." Beth quickly replied.

"Ya better be. Watch where ya going, bitch." The man pushed passed her in a huff.

"Dick," Beth muttered under her breath and went to her car.

"Hey." Daryl snuck up on her as she was opening her car.

"Fuck me, Dixon." Beth jumped causing her keys to fall on the ground. Daryl didn't reply but he had a smile on his stupid little face that said everything. It was contagious. "Not what I meant." Daryl let out a small laugh. "Did you happen to get more stealthy?"

"Maybe you just ain't used to it no more. I think we oughta fix that."

"We'll see..." Beth rocked on her feet. They were stuck in dead silence. Before, she was happy sitting in silence with him. Now it was a little terrifying. "So...Crazy bag lady, huh?" Beth said with a small smile.

"Yeah. That's what they call girls who come in and assault people with bags." Daryl smiled, happy that the silence was broken.

"Fair enough. I did get you good though." Daryl had a dark blue welt on his head where she had hit him. She didn't expect it to be so bad.

"Haven't lost your touch, huh, Greene?"

Beth reached in her bag and pulled out an adhesive bandage, with one of the Commander Rangers on them, and handed it to Daryl. "Here."

"Do you normally carry around band aids with cartoon characters on them?"

"Don't you?"

"I forgot mine today." Daryl took the bandage and gave her his thanks.

"Umm... Daryl, I have something to tell you." Beth fiddled with her keys.

"Hmm?" Daryl was distracted putting on the bandage.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Get the fuck out ya fucking bastard!" Merle's voice boomed from the waiting area.

Daryl turned and muttered, "fuck." He turned back to Beth. "Leave now."

"But..." Beth protested.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Daryl's eyes were dark and he gritted his teeth. His hand fell to his side and his fist balled up.

"Of course," Beth muttered. Daryl either ignored her or didn't hear her. Beth stepped into her vehicle and Daryl closed the door before running back to the waiting room. "We'll be fine without him."

* * *

The sun had set about an hour ago and the only lights left in the office was from Beth's desk and Aiden's office. He had been sending her files all day. They were taking all the space her desk. Beth has poured over every document meticulously. She had to know all their habits of HaoChew and the market over the past ten years.

Beth put another folder on the finished pile on the floor. She had spent the past month working fastidiously. She hardly had time for Hanna. She missed her last baseball game on Saturday and spent most of her nights in files than with her but it was necessary for a better life.

"Go home, Beth. You can finish the rest in the morning." Rosita came up next to her.

"Just a few more files."

"Nope. We're going out and you're coming with. Grab your stuff let's go."

"But-"

"No buts." Rosita was already placing her items in her bag. "You need a break."

Beth sighed. "Where?"

"The new club is having ladies' night. It's Friday live a little."

"Fine. I've finished with this file anyway." Beth pulled her phone and message Sasha.

Hey. Rosita wants to go out tonight.

Yeah. She already messaged me. Hanna can stay the night.

I'll be home early. Don't worry.

No way. Have fun Beth. You deserve it. And maybe you might get one Daryl by getting under someone else. ;)

Ignoring that but thanks. :)

Now go make more Hannas that I can babysit.

Ignoring you now. lol.

Beth put her phone away and went to put the files away for the night. "Aiden." She was surprised to see him there. Normally he's locked in his office.

"You're still here, Greene?" Aiden turned to her pushing his hands in his pockets. Aiden was tall and had black hair and dark eyes. He would normally wear a full suit, but he didn't have on his jacket or a tie and his shirt was pulled up to the elbows.

"Yeah. I'm leaving now... with Rosita."

"Going to the club?" Aiden concluded. It was something that rosita and some of the girls in the office did on Friday's. Beth rarely went but sometimes you couldn't say no to Rosita.

"Yeah." Beth tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"Great. You've been cooped up in this office too long." Aiden smiled at her.

"That's where you are." Rosita had shown up handing her bag. "Let's go. See ya, boss."

"Bye," Beth said to Aiden who just waved.

* * *

The club was loud and was filled with people. The smell of alcohol and cigarette mixed in the air. Beth pushed through the crowd holding Rosita's hand. Beth has left her jacket in Rosita's car and was only in her pencil skirt and a blouse, which Rosita had made her unbutton to 'show off the girls.'

Beth and Rosita have greeted two of their colleagues who were also friends with Rosita. Beth was at least a foot shorter than anyone there. What she had worn her flats everyone else had worn heels making her look more like a child.

"Bartender!" Rosita yelled over the music easily grabbing the attention of the bartender. "Sixteen shots!"

The bartender's eyes landed Beth, and she flashed her ID which seemed to appease him as he put the shots in front of them.

"To getting laid!" Rosita downed her shot, and everyone followed.

After they were finished their shots they danced and flirted. The other girls had already found guys and were making out with them in corners of the club.

"Bartender, two more!" Rosita leaned up against the bar only swaying slightly.

"Sorry but you're gonna have to wait in line. I've been waiting for fifteen minutes for my beers."

Rosita turned to him and replied, "with my secret weapons I don't have to wait."

"What secret-"

"Please don't ask," Beth interrupted, finally turning to the man. He was gorgeous. Brown hair neatly put up in a bun and a think beard to go with it. His blue eyes now fell on Beth and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. "My friend is drunk and those aren't the questions you should ask her when she's drunk."

The man burst out in laughter.

"How about I let you buy me a drink and we can find somewhere nice and cozy too... talk?" The bartender placed two shots in front of them.

The man raised his left hand and showed it to Rosita. "Sorry, I'm married. But you know who isn't? My friend, Merle."

Beth turned to see Merle who had just walked up. "Paul, what happened to ya?"

Beth hasn't noticed the Dixon Auto Repair shirt he was wearing. Fuck! Beth tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Merle, this is-"

"Rosita." she offered. "Are you okay with your friend just passing me off to you?"

"Why do ya think I take him to bars? So he can find attractive women like you." Merle laughed.

"Very corny but I'm fine with settling." Rosita put her hand on Merle's muscular arm.

"They always are."

"But I'm not gonna leave my friend."Rosita gestured to Beth who was hiding behind her.

Merle finally noticed Beth who was hiding. "Beth."

"Merle." Beth only tilted her head in acknowledgment.

"I have just the guy for her."

"Fuck off, Dixon!" Beth downed her shot.

"Like Daryl Dixon," Rosita said in a sober voice.

Beth nodded.

"No wonder he's been looking over here all night." Merle let out a laugh and Paul joined in on their inside joke.

Beth's eyes scanned the club and, in a booth, she hadn't looked at all evening Daryl brought a bottle to his lips as Tammy's hand lay on his shoulder. The other guys around were all laughing but Daryl only had a faint smile on his lips. Beth's body began to heat up from just from his smile. Then Daryl's eyes moved to her. Had he really been keeping tabs on her? The stared at each other afraid to look away and break the spell. Beth could feel her panties getting wet and immediately looked away. "Bartender, two more, " she yelled and without delay, the two shots appeared.

"Are you fucking serious?" Paul shouted.

Beth downed the shots. How the hell was she supposed to survive the night with his tangible gaze roaming her body? From her legs, as she stretched to get the bartender's attention, to her round ass. His eyes moved up the curve of her back, lighting her body afire then moved to his breast. Beth looked back to Daryl whose gaze was intense, but he eventually looked away.

The bartender placed two shots in front of her and finally brought Paul's beers.

Rosita and Merle have been laughing and Rosita's hand was on his shoulder leaning into him. "How about we spend more time together?" Merle gestured to the booth that was now full of girls making out or flirting with the men. All except, Daryl who had Tammy all over him.

Rosita made eye contact with Beth. "I don't want to leave my friend alone."

"Go on." Beth pushed her. "I'll be fine. If you need me, I'll be on the dance floor." Beth took the last shot and ran off to the dance floor.

Beth moved around from spot to spot but couldn't help but look back at the booth. It seemed like Rosita and Merle weren't taking things slowly as she straddled him grind her hips and made out with him. But the main event was Daryl. Every time she caught his eyes his intense gaze made her go limp. She couldn't take it so she ran off to an unused booth in the back and plopped down on the soft leather seats. She pulled out her phone trying to get a taxi, but she missed every button.

Something slammed on the table draining Beth's attention. A bottle of water. She looked up and of course, Daryl Dixon would be standing there. His now long hair covering his face. His shirt that wrapped around his muscles begging Beth to pull it off. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She finally spoke.

"Seems like ya been taking them shots all night. Just wanted to check on ya." Daryl sinked in next to her. He played with the bottle in his hand before putting it on the table.

"Don't need to sober up." Beth reaches for Daryl's drink and took a swing. Instead of the burn of alcohol, it was the sweet taste of soda. "What the fuck, Dixon?"

"We ain't all party animals like you, girl." A smile tugged at his lips.

"Haha, Dixon."

Daryl pulled the lips from Beth and took a swing. Beth soaked in every moment and couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Fuck." Beth threw her leg over Daryl's and crushed her lips to his. They were sweet and delicious. She ran her hands up his face and his hands snaked around her waist and held her tight. Beth licked his lips not only begging for access but to get more of that taste. He allowed her to do as she wished, and she devoured every bit of him. She needed more. Daryl pushes her away and she bit his lip in a desperate attempt to stay connected. Undeterred Beth ground her hips against him.

Daryl pulled back. His eyes dark with desire. "Maybe we should talk first."

"Fine. Talk." Beth reached down and unzipped his pants. Freeing his cock from its prison.

"You ain't gonna listen to a word I say are ya?"

Beth lifted her skirt. "I like this place too."

Daryl gave a small laugh. "Dammit, girl." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out his wallet to retrieve a condom. Beth quickly took it and ripped it open with her teeth and slid it on.

She looked him in the eyes. "Can I?" Her voice was shaky.

Daryl grabbed her ass and slammed his dick into her all the way. Beth screamed as she came. "Fuck. Was I too rough?"

Beth eyes glazed with lust and on the high of ecstasy could only shake her head. "More."

Daryl didn't need anything else. He hammered her. "Fuck. You feel so good."

Beth's moans became louder and louder but couldn't be heard over the roar of the music. Her breath grew shallow. She needed to feel more of him. She gyrated her hips.

Daryl let out a moan and quickly unbuttoned her shirt and devoured her breast. Sucking a nibbling at her nipple. She screamed to the top of her lungs. Daryl quickly shoved his finger in her mouth and she quickly bit down. "Fucking come for me, girl." Daryl reached down to her clit and started playing with it and Beth could anymore. Her body began to convulse. She went limp.

Daryl didn't stop he continued to pound her as her pussy clamped on to him. She never wanted to let go. "Fuck, girl." Daryl found his release and pulled Beth's still shaking form into him. They both took deep breaths. Desperate for air.

Beth pushed off him. "Yout place or mine?"

* * *

I'm no longer making any promises but I do write every day to bring you new updates as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5- Complicated

**Okay. So I had this chapter written for months but I wasn't pleased with it so I didnt upload it. I decided to work on it today. Sorry for the hiatus.**

* * *

Bam! The door rattled as Beth slammed into it. Daryl sandwiched her between the door as he crushed her lips with his own. Beth finally broke the kiss leaving them both gasping for air. She searched her bag looking for her keys. Unfortunately, Daryl wasn't a patient man, in his fervor, he bit down on Beth's neck. She bit her lips to stifle a moan. Beth ran her free hand through his now shaggy hair. She looked at Sasha's door a hope that she couldn't hear her.

Beth finally found her keys and opened her door. Daryl, still devouring her neck, pushed them both in.

"Door," Beth moan, unable to stop her building passion.

Daryl released her to shut and lock the door. Beth dropped her bag on the floor and in quick motion tore off Daryl's shirt. She went for his belt next but he grabbed her hand. He moved his finger of his free hand along her cleavage and leaned down to kiss every piece of exposed skin. He unbuttoned her shirt kissing the newly exposed skin. Her shirt and bra fell to the ground.

Beth has no idea how they made it to the living room but only noticed when, after Daryl had finished teasing her navel, turned her with such force that she bumped into the coffee table. He held her hips tight and pulled them toward him. He ground into her while his tongue danced on her neck and shoulder. Beth let a satisfied moan escaped her lips. Daryl bent her over and Beth's hand steadied her on the coffee table. Daryl kisses her inner thigh and licked her all the way up to the edge of her panties.

"Daryl," Beth moaned. It had been a while since she had been taken care of like this. She knew what was coming and she was partially scared but she was also very excited. "Daryl..." she wanted to tell him to slow down but the words refused to leave her lips. Daryl bit her other thigh and licked the spot as an apology. Daryl's nose rubbed against her opening and pulled down the offending garment standing between him and Beth's pussy. "Daryl," Beth said while taking deep breathes to keep herself steady.

"Hmm?" Daryl breathes out his hot breath on her pussy. He was half-listening. When it comes to Beth's body his concentration on anything else but her was lacking. He was like a starving man and he had to devour every inch of Beth Greene.

Beth felt the heat of Daryl's breath reverberate from her pussy all the way to her toes and head. She couldn't help but shiver. "It's been a while. Take it a bit slow."

Daryl smirked. "I'll don't anything you ask, girl." Daryl's tongue began his assault on her clit and Beth let out a loud moan. Daryl licked and nibbled on her little bundle of nerves.

_This is what he calls taking it slow?_ Beth's leg began to wobble as the first of many orgasms for the night began building in her. Fuck, this man was good. She was so close to the edge and... nothing. Daryl stopped. "What the fuck, Dixon?"

"I thought ya wanted me to take it easy," Daryl smirked. Daryl began to lick near her pussy so Beth tried to position her clit on his tongue but Daryl gripped her hips. He smacked her on the ass causing Beth to clench her teeth and another shiver to run up Beth's body. "Easy now, girl. Just tell me what ya want."

"I want you to eat my pussy, Daryl."

Daryl slapped her again.

"Please," she added.

Daryl didn't answer. Well with words. His mouth immediately clamped down on Beth's wet slit and within seconds his tongue was exploring her insides as if looking for something. Beth shut her mouth to hold in her moan but she purred instead. Daryl found what he was looking for. His tongue meets her g-spot and began to toy with it.

Beth couldn't help gyrate her hips. Beth's cunt was set ablaze when she finally came in his mouth. Her body convulsed. Her arms and legs became jello as her body went limp. Instead of falling, Daryl held her up and her upper body slowly met the cold coffee table.

Daryl hadn't stop however. He kept her still through her orgasm. He refused to waste even a drop of her precious nectar and he lapped up every drop. It was sweet and a little tart. He lapped it all up and teased her spot in the process. Within seconds she began to convulse again and it was accompanied by a scream.

"Daryl... rest," Beth breath out. Daryl got one last taste before letting go. Beth's lower body fell to the ground.

Daryl unbuckled his pants and had it fall to the floor and kicked it away. He rolled on the condom giving Beth some time to catch her breath. "You ain't getting old on me, girl." Daryl teased her cunt with his dick.

Beth finally regained some strength and looked up at him. "You're the one stalling for time, Dixon. Maybe you're worried you'll come as soon put it in. You're the-" Beth was cut off when Daryl slammed his cock into her.

Daryl genuinely smiled and leaned down to whisper, "I ain't gonna stall getting into your cunt, girl. Just the thought of getting in there makes me so hard."

Beth moaned as Daryl pounded into her. He grabbed her ass and stretched it opening her asshole. Daryl grabbed Beth's short hair and turned her face to meet his hungry lips. When he released her she moaned, "Daryl. Fuck. Me. Harder."

"I thought you wanted me to take it slow. I'll gladly fuck you till the sunrise."

"I was wrong," Beth wheezed. "Fuck me hard, Dixon!"

Daryl quickly complied and rammed into her so fast she thought she'd break. Daryl lifted Beth's leg on the table. "Fuck, Greene. I didn't think you'd get any tighter." Daryl leaned over Beth's tiny frame and grabbed the front of the table. He pounded her relentlessly. The coffee table began to squeak under Daryl's power. Beth bit her lips to stop her own moan. Beth balled up her fist. "Fuck," Daryl said in a husky voice in Beth's ear.

Beth was already on the edge. Her second orgasm threatening to take her over. "Daryl..." she whimpered as she reached her climax. Daryl continued to pumped into her until he found his own release.

"Fuck, Beth," Daryl huffed carefully taking off the used condom. Without warning, Beth pushed Daryl back forcing him into the couch. Her hand encircled his cock. Beth licked Daryl's hot member. The taste of rubber intermingled with his cum. Beth took in his whole cock. She took her time teasing his tip. Daryl shivered the slow pace was killing him.

"Just relax, Dixion. I'll take care of you."

Daryl pulled Beth's pussy towards him much to her chagrin because she had to let go of his cock but as she was steadied she dove right back to his dick. "You must really love it," Daryl said with a smirk but Beth didn't reply. He put his fingers deep in her womanhood and it squished as pulled them out. Beth moves her mouth faster over his cock. Daryl spread Beth's ass cheeks. "I've been wanting to use this hole."

"I..." Beth's voice was shaky.

"Ain't gotta worry. Slow." Daryl teases Beth's asshole. "Doesn't mean I can't do this..." Daryl shoved his fingers as far as he could up Beth ass earning her moans. Beth pumped his cock and savored every bit of his engorged dick as Daryl coaxed her to another orgasm. She pumped him and he threw his head back and moaned. She didn't stop. Her hand reached for his balls which she gently played with. Daryl grabbed Beth's leg and slapped her ass. "Keep sucking that cock." She sucked on him and lapped up his precum. Beth reached down until she found what she was looking for. She slammed two fingers in his ass and took his whole length into her mouth. Daryl let out a husky moan as his cum filled her mouth. He holds her head in place so that she would drink every drop of his delicious cum.

Beth slid off Daryl with a satisfied smirk. She hadn't had her ass played with since last time she was with Daryl. She was as giddy as a schoolgirl. Daryl's hands grabbed suddenly Beth's hips causing her to jump. "So damn quiet," Beth whispered.

Daryl pulled her into him and she could feel his hard cock. "We ain't done yet, girl."

Beth turned so she was facing Daryl. She teased the tip of his dick causing Daryl to throw his head back and moan. "How are you ready to go again, Dixon?" She wanted to taste his cock again. It looks so strong as it bounced when she touched it. Beth got on her knees wanting to hold power over the large erection more than anything but before her tongue had a chance to taste him he pulled her back up to a standing position.

Daryl's hands snaked around to her ass slapping it then grabbing it. He lifted her up and Beth quickly wrapped her leg around his waist to stable herself. Daryl took one of her breasts into his mouth and his tongue danced around her nipple earning him a purr. Beth's hand tangled in his brown lock as she could feel his erection teasing her entrance.

"Put it in," Beth moaned.

Daryl responded but biting her and pulling on her nipple. Beth screamed in ecstasy. She ripped his head from her nipple.

"Ya damn eager ain't ya?" Daryl responded feeling the juiced from her cunt ooze down his cock. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep in her heat but truthfully he didn't know how long he would last when he did and he wanted her to beg for it. He needed to hear her beg for his dick like the old days.

Beth looked him in his eyes. "Please, Daryl, I need you."

Daryl slid her onto his cock, savoring her wet walls. Beth's nails dig into his shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes as Beth took him in up the hilt. Daryl could only see the woman he loved more than life itself. He could die now knowing he finally tasted her again. "Beth," he whispered. Beth pulled him in for a kiss. It was searing hot with the passion they had been holding back for the past five years. Daryl started to move and he was rewarded with Beth moaning into his mouth and digging her nails in further. He could feel every curve of her wall as it tightened on his dick. Daryl pull away from Beth's kiss and said "Fuck. Girl, we gotta stop. I forgot the condom." He felt so good that his legs started to wobble. The last thing he wanted was to stop and he sure as hell didn't want to wear a condom now that his raw dick was deep in her.

"Don't you dare fucking stop, Dixon!" Beth screamed as desire consumed her. Beth leaned in and bit Daryl's neck. His eyes flew open swallowed by lust. His legs gave way as he ungratefully fell to the floor with a thud. In the speed of the fall, Daryl's dick pulled out of Beth but she fell on it and it penetrated her with such force, she climaxed. Beth arched her back and neck as the orgasm ripped through her body like a tornado. She screamed as waves of lust and debauchery hit her repeatedly. She grabbed a handful of Daryl's hair pulling his head back as far as he could making him growl. Her toes curled as another wave engulfed her. She stiffened as she let out choked moans. Beth clamped down with a vice grip on Daryl's cock.

Daryl threw them both on the floor. He couldn't take it anymore. He could wait until she rode out her orgasm so he pounded into he was so close to his own orgasm that he refused to stop. Beth let out choked sobs every time he pounded into her. Her body finally went limp. Saul lifted his body off hers and looked her in the eyes. "Come for me again, girl."

Beth shook her head. She doesn't have it in her to come again after that last one, at least not without a good night's rest. She shuts her eyes tight and shook her head again. That was the only part of the body she could move.

"I said come-" Slam! "For me-" Slam! "Again-" Slam! "Girl." Slam! Daryl growled. Beth's pussy clamped down on his dick again. "Fuck. I ain't mean now girl."

Beth's body writhe in pleasure. "Daryl!" She screamed. She clutched the carpet beneath her. Daryl pounded him to her with wild passion. She stopped holding back her screams. Who the fuck cared who heard her? The only thing she cared about right now is how good Daryl's cock felt deep in her pussy. "Fuck me, Daryl! Fuck me till I break!"

Daryl could feel his release get closer and closer. "Fuck," he growled. He lifted her hips so that every penetration assaulted her spot.

"Yes! Right fucking there!" Beth's voice had started to become hoarse.

Daryl's hand reached for her nun and started to caress it. "Come for me one last time, okay?"

"Yes, Daryl! Whatever you ask just keep fucking me right there!"

"That's my girl." Daryl moves faster and pounded her harder until her body began to twitch. She screamed his name over and over as her pussy and clit began to pulse. Warm fluids shot out of her vagina covering them both. Daryl three his head back as he ejaculated every ounce of his seed into her. He rolled off her and fell on his back both of them breathing heaving. Beth's body began to shiver at the loss of Daryl's warmth so he pulled a blanket that had been in the chair on them both.

"Thanks," Beth whispered while turning to him. Daryl's hand danced over Beth's side. His hand rested on her hips. Then moved to rest on her firm ass. "Dixon, I don't think I could have another orgasm if I tried."

Daryl laughed. "Don't worry yourself, girl. I think I'm down for the count too." He pulled her into a kiss. "Next time I wouldn't take it so easy on ya Greene."

_Next time?_ "Take it easy, huh? That's what you call it?"

"I promise I wouldn't leave you again, Beth." His voice was soft and low as he made his promise. Beth turned away from him. "Everything okay, Beth?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Beth closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in the throes of bliss.

* * *

Daryl sturred as the light started to flood the room. The memories of last night came flooding back. He smiled as he tempered the kisses and the touches and the screams. The clanging of a spoon could be heard in the kitchen. Daryl got up and up on his pants and walked to the kitchen. Beth was in the kitchen stirring something in a bowl. She was wearing shorts that showed off her long sexy legs and her hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. She was wearing a vest and had four pie tin on the island. "Hey, beautiful," Daryl called out.

Beth jumped and turned. "A little louder next time Dixon."

"Okay, Greene." Daryl smirk and put on his shirt. He couldn't help but notice how Beth ogled his body. "What you doing?"

"Going for a swim." Beth held up the bowl as if it was obvious.

"Okay, sassy. Ain't gotta be that harsh." Daryl smiled. "Well, as long as I get a piece of your famous pie you can do whatever you want." He winked.

"Cute." Beth smiled back.

"Only for you, girl." Daryl tapped the tiles on the island. His eyes darting all over the apartment but eventually landed on Beth. "Anything I can help with?"

"Umm..." Beth sounded unsure. She always kept her recipe close to her chest. After all, it was the Greene prize winning pie.

"Maybe I could run out and get you a morning after," Daryl suggested. "The last thing any of us want is a kid." Daryl laughed nervously in the awkward silence.

Beth poured the contents of the bowl into the pie tins. She turned threw the bowl in the sink with a crash. "No thanks. I'm on the pill." Her words short and cold and her voice harsh.

"Oh. Great." Daryl tapped his fingers again. "You wanna do something later then?"

"No. I'll be busy." Beth's back was still to him.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked tapping on the counters.

"Busy then too." Beth chopped different topping for the pie.

"How about-"

"I'm kinda busy right now. If you wanna help you can leave." Beth places her hands on the edge of the sink. Her voice was stern.

"But-"

"Thanks." She turned to him. Eyes dark. She could not be bargained with.

"Right." Daryl got up, grabbed his phone and left without another word.

_We don't need him_. Beth put the toppings on the pie and pushed them in the oven. She turned to clean the living room but noticed it had already been cleaned and the blanket they used, had been folded neatly on the coffee table.

There was a knock at the door, and it swung open.

"Mommy!" Hanna rushed in.

"Hey, baby. How was your night was Aunt Sasha?"

"Great!" Hanna jumped up on the chair by the island. "There was a woman who really loves barrels."

"Huh?"

"Some woman was screaming about barrels last night."

Beth's face grew red and hot. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Hanna nodded. "Who loves barrels that much?" but before Beth could answer Hanna got distracted by the smell of pies. "Are the pies done yet?"

Beth gladly welcomed the distraction. "They're for your baseball game. So, gather your things and get ready."

"Yes, mom!" Hanna ran into their room to get ready.

* * *

Daryl pushed open the door to the shop. His shift didn't start until the afternoon when Merle had left to go out with Paul. But he thought he'd come in early and get started. He had gone home to change but Merle was already gone. Probably went out with Rosita for breakfast because Merle couldn't even make toast.

Daryl went to the back of the shop and started working on a bike that was brought in yesterday just before closing.

"Well, well, well. Look who's in early. I thought you'd be snuggling with Beth." Merle leaned on the bike. He was dressed in a tee-shirt and jeans as he does every Saturday when he went out with Paul.

Daryl just grunted one response.

"You're very angry for a guy who got laid last night. Did she not get you off?" Merle laughed.

"In other workplaces, this would be inappropriate." Daryl continued to work trying very hard to ignore his dick of a brother.

"I had very hot sex last night. That Rosita chick is a freak." Merle continued talking. "And tonight we're going for an encore."

Daryl grunted. He clutched his screwdriver hard.

"I guess there wouldn't be any encore for you then huh?"

"Just fuck off, Merle," Daryl growled.

"What happened?" Merle sat next to Daryl.

"She fucking kicked me out. Last night meant nothing." Daryl threw his tools in a box and slapped it shut.

Merle slapped him on the back. "Nothing to worry about little brother. You'll be fine."

"Whatever. She ain't want me," Daryl whispered. "Ain't nobody want me."

"Huh?" Merle asked.

"Nothing." Daryl continued working on the bike. "Ain't you late?"

Merle looked at his watch. "If I stay here much longer I will be." Merle got up to leave. "Listen Daryl. It ain't over yet."

"Yeah. Whatever." Daryl waved his brother off as he left. "See ya." Memories of last night flooded back to the Daryl. The way they laughed and talked. The way she kissed him with passion. _It ain't over yet._

* * *

The air was crisp, and the sun beat down on the field. There was shouting and cheers by other parents as their kids stepped up to the plate. Hanna stood near the third base dressed in her uniform and gloves. The school thought it important to have noncompetitive competition between the kids. However, Beth has hardly looked up from her screen to support Beth as she usually did. She was too busy going over files for her first meeting with HaoChew next Wednesday. Everything had to be perfect, but her concentration was constantly being broken by Sasha and Rosita who were arguing about her sex life. Luckily, the seats around them were empty as they usually were during events.

"If the sex is good what's the problem?" Rosita argued.

"You shouldn't risk everything for sex," Sasha retorted.

"Isn't that how you ended up with my man to begin with?" Rosita shot at her. That was how she normally ended their arguments and it always worked.

"Beth, tell me you see my point right?" Sasha pleaded, ignoring Rosita.

Beth sighed. "It was just sex, Sasha, nothing more."

"But why not anyone else?" Sasha asked. She knew her history with Daryl and knew how intense her feelings were for him but that was it though. It was all in the past.

"Have you seen him?" Rosita asked. "And if he's half as good as his brother Beth had a great night. I came four times," Rosita took a swing of beer. Some parents who were close by gave them dirty looks and left.

"Damn," Sasha whispered.

"What about you Beth? Did he please you?" Rosita asked not caring about the time and place.

Beth's face grew hot as she could feel some of the other parents disapproving stares. But she nodded anyway. "I came seven times," she whispered.

"You came seven times!" Rosita bellowed causing more dirty looks.

"But it didn't matter. He said he didn't want kids. Meaning we can never be a family." Beth played with her hands. What was she thinking? He had left her. How could she ever think it would be anything more? Beth's eyes finally found Hanna who had just fumbled a ball. Beth has tried her best to teach her but she herself was still learning about baseball. Her eyes looked at her phone. If she had to work, her fingers to the bone to make Hanna happy she would with it without Daryl. "All that matters is that I have Hanna."

* * *

**Sorry again for the REAAAAALLY late upload.**


	6. Chapter 6- Nothing To Lose

**I'm trying to force this one out today. Here goes!**

* * *

Daryl's knuckles were white as he gripped the office desk. He shut his eyes tight hoping that he didn't come before her as he slammed hard into Beth.

Beth's moans filled the little office. He had to hear more. He pounded her harder and harder. Not long after she clamped down on him did, he find his own release.

Beth's body lay limp on the desk while Daryl stepped back catching his breath. "Fuck that was good." He pulled up his pants as she did the same. He could help but take in the amazing bare ass. "You know you don't have to go to the game. You ain't even like baseball."

Beth finally turned to him. She was wearing shorts and a vest. "That was me then, Dixon. You have no idea who I am now." Beth shrugged on her baseball shirt.

"You can tell me over dinner," Daryl suggested. They had been sleeping together for three weeks and they hadn't gone on a date yet much to Daryl's chagrin, but he didn't give up.

"I'm busy," Beth gave her usual response. She stepped out from between his arms. Sure, they'd have sex whenever and wherever they could. At Daryl's place, at Daryl's workplace, in random bars and clubs. She's never felt more alive with the constant supply of sex, but she would needed to put distance between them. Why couldn't he understand it was just sex?

"Sure." Daryl pulled his hair back in one and trudged over to the door of the office. "Imma go fix ya up then."

"Thanks. You seemed to have gotten a bit distracted." Beth smiled at him.

Daryl looked her up and down, a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. "Very." Daryl left to work on her SUV that was giving engine trouble again. She had suggested buying a new one, but Daryl said it wouldn't make a difference as the whole thing needed to be replaced.

Beth pulled out her phone to start working. She had two hours until it was time for Hanna's game. The school thought it was important to have mandatory team building sporting activities, so Hanna wanted to sign up for baseball. So now she spends every Saturday going to games, prepping pies, practicing baseball with Hanna and working. To be honest, she was happy for the slight vacation life gave her.

Now, she could focus on one thing. Work. Sasha was watching Hanna and Rosita would pick them up if she was late. Beth decided to do some research and pulled some stationary on the desk to her. She checked to make sure it was blank before writing. She'd get this promotion and move out of that shitty apartment. She'll get everything she wanted, both for her and for Hanna. She looked up at Daryl who was covered in sweat. His attention fully captured by the engine. His body glistening. His shirt hugging his muscles. Beth looked back down to the paper in front of her and continued to scribble.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! The bell from the front rang. Beth peered out the tinted windows to see a man dressed in a black polo top and jeans. She got up and went to the counter. Tammy and Merle weren't here today so she might as well help out seeing that she was getting her services for free. Beth looked at the man before her. His black hair under his cap was beginning to gray. His blue eyes were sunken and old. His face wrinkled and set with a scowl. The neck of his polo was worn out and his jeans were washed out. He wreaked of alcohol. Beth knew this man but didn't know from where.

"Can I help you?" Beth spoke up first. She twirled the pen in her fingers eager to get back writing.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Daryl." The man slurred. "He here?"

"Yeah. Who should I say is looking for him?" She looked back to affirm her statement.

"Will Dixon. His pops." The man steadied himself on the counter.

Beth looked at him again. Now seeing the black hair Merle has and blue eyes they both he and Daryl share. His ears stuck out just like Merle's. This was Will Dixion. Beth felt a chill go up her spine. She never really heard about Will other than him being a shit father but the reaction on Daryl's face every time his name was brought up made her know that Daryl wanted nothing to do with him. "I'm sorry he ain't here."

"What you say, bitch?!" His nostrils flared and eyes narrowed. "Ya just said..."

"I know what I said." Beth stood tall despite the fact that she only reached his shoulder. She was raised on a farm. She wasn't gonna let this man scare her.

"I see him right there," Will growled pointing to Daryl in the back. He stepped back from the counter muttering to himself and took a swing from a beer bottle that Beth hadn't noticed before.

"Nope, must be someone else." Beth gave a cocky smirk. "You can leave now." Beth leans against the counter. "Now."

"You dumb bitch," Will spat. He grabbed her left hand and pulled causing her to hit the counter hard.

Beth tried to pull her hand free but couldn't. "What the fuck?!" Beth writhe and struggled to no avail. He had a strong grip for an old drunk man.

"He gonna gimme back what's mine," he growled and broke the bottle on the counter. "And you ain't gon get in my way!" He slammed the bottle near her hand, but the edge grazed her which drew blood. He squared up to hit her again.

Beth tightened her grip on the pen and stabbed his hand that was holding hers. He winched and quickly released her forcing Beth to stumble into the glass wall behind. Will immediately threw the empty glass bottle and her head, but Beth quickly ducked avoiding damage. _Fuck this guy!_

Will began to climb over the counter and Beth scrambled to get up heading to the back door but before she could reach it, it swung open. "The fuck are you doing here?" Daryl barked as he walked in. His usually calm blue eyes were now ablaze with anger.

Will stepped back down from the counter. "I came to see my favorite son but this bitch is stopping me." Will smiled as if he was just having a pleasant father-son conversation.

Beth pushed past Daryl and ran to the office calling 9-1-1. "Hello. I'm calling from Dixion Auto Repair on Arch Street. There's a drunk man attacking people." She ran her hand through her hair and trying to catch her breath.

"We'll send someone right away," the guy on the other end responded.

"Thanks." Beth hung up and pushed the door to the front so she could listen to them.

"Leave now, Will." Daryl's arms were folded, and he shifted from side to side.

"After all the trouble I went through to see ya?" Will replied leaning on the counter.

Daryl scoffed. "What trouble?"

"That bitch wouldn't let me see you so I had ta teach her a lesson."

Daryl's eyes went wide. He reached out and grabbed the older man's head. Slamming it into the counter without a second thought. "Fuck you, Will. Don't you ever touch her again you fucking bastard."

"Da fuck?" Will staggered backward grabbing his nose hopelessly trying to keep the blood from spilling all over.

Daryl charged at Will but was stopped by a tug on his shirt. "What?" He turned to see Beth looking at him her shoulder tight and eyes filled with fear. However, it wasn't directed at Will. It was directed at him.

"I already called the police. They should be here soon." Beth looked into his eyes clouded with rage. What would he do to this man if she wasn't there? "No need to go to jail over this."

Daryl fully turned to her and straighten up. "Yeah. Sorry." His eyes fell to the floor. "You're right."

Will rushed to them but before he could make it the door swung open and a sheriff came in. "What's the problem here?" He had blue eyes and dark hair.

Will immediately backed off. "Nothing. I was just leaving." He pushed passed the officer and left the building.

Beth exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and clung tighter to Daryl's shirt.

"You okay?" Daryl turned to her. His grip was still tight on the counter. Beth just nodded; the words refused to leave her lips. Daryl turned to meet her fully inspecting her. He quickly grabbed her arm before she could hide it. "He hurt you?" He asked at he saw the blood dripping down her hand.

Beth nodded again. "Yeah, but it's nothing."

"Imma fucking kill that bastard," He growled.

"Not while I'm here," the sheriff said.

"I don't give I shit about what you gotta say, Rick. He's a dead man walking." He slammed his fist into the counter. He went into the back.

"Hey," Rick walked up to Beth. "You ok?"

Beth nodded.

"Thanks for making the call."

Beth nodded again looking into the office where Daryl was pacing and ripping drawers out looking for something. "You don't think he meant that do you?"

"I'm here so it'll be fine, Miss..."

"Greene. Beth Greene." Beth turned to shake his hand, but eyes immediately went back on Daryl, who had found what he was looking for.

"The Beth Greene. He talks about you a lot."

"Uhuh," Beth answered not really listening. Then she saw the metallic weapon in his hand. "Fuck!" Beth pushed through the back door and ran into the office with Rick close behind. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Beth tried to grab the gun, but he put it in his pocket out of her reach.

"I can't let you do this, Daryl," Rick said softly behind Beth.

"I ain't gonna let him come in here and hurt Beth and think he gonna live to see the next day."Daryl waves his hand in anger.

"So what? You just gonna kill him?" Beth asked looking into his eyes. Breathing heavily. Her fear and anger all tangled into one.

"That's the plan." Daryl pushed passed Beth. Rick stood at the door refusing to let him pass. "Move."

"Then what?" Beth asked quickly.

"What?" Daryl turned to her.

"Then what, Daryl?" She asked. "What are you gonna do after you kill him?"

"I'll figure it out." Daryl shrugged.

"You'll go to jail." Beth walked closer to him. "You'll be a murderer." She placed her hand on his chest. His heart pound with righteous fury. "You'll leave all the people you love. Are you gonna leave me again?"

Daryl's eyes were fixed on her as the anger began to leak out. "I ain't wanna."

"Then don't." She looked at him eyes pleading. Begging.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Daryl whispered.

"Trust Rick and me when I say it's fine." Beth pulled him into a hug.

Daryl pulled to gun out of pocket and placed it on the table and slid onto the chair. Beth stood behind him rubbing his back in comfort.

* * *

**I know its a bit short. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7- Secret Revealed

**Another upload. I haven't been writing as much as I should. Busy. But I really hope you enjoy. Thanks.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Beth asked and she squeezed through to get to her seat with Sasha and Rosita.

She was greeted with scoffs and sighs by the other parents as she passed. She finally made it to Rosita and Sasha and sat beside Rosita with a flop. It was already the seventh inning and Hanna's team was losing by two runs. Beth sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"What took you?" Sasha spoke up drinking her soda.

"Things took a bit longer than expected." Beth had to stay to give her statement and get medical attention for her injury, though she told Rick she was fine repeatedly. She also stayed a little longer to make sure Daryl wasn't going to murder a man before she left and now, she was very late.

"Code: she got laid," Rosita teased. "Musta been good if you're this late."

Beth ignored Rosita she wasn't going to fall for her fishing for information. "How's it going?"

"That little shit Jaxon hit Hanna twice," Rosita responded.

"He's just a kid, Rosita," Sasha defended.

"He's just acting how his parents taught him. They're the shits," Beth explained.

Jaxon had been bullying Hanna for months, but the school hasn't done anything about it since his parents were PTA heroes. All Beth could say to Hanna was not to worry about it and to stay away from him but when she saw him bullying Hanna, she had to remind herself that he was a kid.

Hanna hit the ball and made it to first base. The next player stepped up to the plate and swung at the ball. Hanna ran to second base where Jaxon was defending. _Fuck. B_eth squeezed her hands together.

Hanna ran to the base before Jaxon could catch it. She was safe. Jaxon said something to Hanna but her reply causes him to turn up his face. Hanna smiled triumphantly while Beth breath a sigh of relief.

Jaxon's hand clutched tight around the ball. His face grew red. he threw the ball but instead of it going to the pitcher it hit Hanna in the back causing her to stagger.

Hanna turned to him her lips pulled tight and eyes bulging. She jumped on him, pushing him to the ground. She punched him again and again before teachers made it on the field to break them up.

_Fuck._ Beth ran down to the field as Hanna was being pulled off towards the faculty tent.

Parents whispered as she passed. "She can't even control her own kid."

Beth pushed passed them and ignored their gossip and sprinted to the faculty tent where Hanna sat in the corner with her hands over her eyes. "Hanna!" Beth ran to her.

"Ms. Greene, we need to talk." Hanna's teacher, Ms. Jones, came up to her.

"I want to check on my child," Beth said in a huff. She turned her back to Ms. Jones and looked at Hanna.

"After," Jones said in a stern voice causing her to turn.

Beth didn't reply but now Ms. Jones had her full attention.

"Ms. Greene, your daughter just attacked another student. Normally, this would be grounds for expulsion, but we understand your situation. It must be hard not having time for your child. I'm sure you're trying hard to be an ok parent."

_What the fuck?_ "First of all, my kid is being bullied and you guys choose to turn a blind eye to it!" Beth shouted.

"Ms. Greene, there's no need to raise your voice and throw such baseless accusations," Jones said haughtily. Her smug brown eyes looked her up and down. "We are well aware that Hanna's bullying Jaxon, but we were lenient due to the lack of father figure in her life."

Beth recoiled in surprise. How could they possibly think Hana was capable of bullying? "Jaxon is bullying Hanna." She defended Hanna. She saw the marks Hanna came home with and reported it to the teachers many times, but they did nothing saying it wasn't from school.

"Ms. Greene children are prone to lying."

"Like Jaxon?" Beth sighed, realizing she was spinning top in mud. "I just want to get my child to leave." Beth folded her arms and face twisted in disgust.

"Fine but we'll need to have this conversation later." Ms. Jones said.

Beth walked past Jones and went to Hanna. Her hands were over her eyes. Beth stooped to Hanna's level. "Baby, let's go."

Hanna jumped into her arms cradling her face in Beth's neck. She could feel the wetness from her tears. "I'm sorry, mommy," Hanna sniffled. "I was got in trouble and made you get in trouble."

"Hanna, it's fine to defend yourself. Jaxon is mean and you shouldn't let bad people get away with bad stuff." Beth was on her way to her car where she hoped Rosita and Sasha were waiting. Beth's mind ran on Daryl and his father. Will Dixon shouldn't be allowed to get away with it either, but Daryl couldn't take his life. Beth stopped and put Hanna down, who was wiping her tears away. "Bullies should be punished."

Hanna nodded. "Am I a bully now? I hit Jaxon."

"No, standing up to a bully is a good thing. That what heroes do." Beth patted her on the head.

"Like the Command Rangers?" Hann's eyes brighten as she bounced in excited.

"Yeah," Beth smiled at her. "Just like the Command Rangers."

Beth quickly pulled out her phone and quickly sent a message to Daryl to check how he was doing. Hanna grabbed her mom's hand as they continued their walk to the car. She was skipping and humming the Command Rangers' theme song.

When, suddenly, Aaron Collins came up to her. "How dare your child hit my son!" He was screaming and Beth quickly stepped in front of her daughter. "Just because she comes from a broken home doesn't mean you can't teach her some manners." His blue eyes seemed to bulge out of his head.

"Step off, Aaron. I'm not in the mood to handle you or your spoilt brat." Beth rolled her eyes.

"You dumb..." He ran his hand through his brown soft hair.

"Watch it!" Beth narrowed her eyes at Aaron.

"We got a problem here?" Rosita stepped in noticing Beth's rising agitation.

"Yeah. You guys are." Arron pointed to Beth. His voice low. "Ever since you enter this school you've been a stain, now to escalate into physical violence?!"

"So, you decided to attack a mother and her child? Is that the upstanding thing to do?" Rosita replied calmly.

Aaron held his tongue and ground his teeth in response.

"Hey, back off. Y'all kid is the one starting trouble." A familiar voice came charging in.

"Merle?" Rosita quickly recognized him. He was wearing a white polo shirt and jeans. He faced her clearly confused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Merle asked.

"Clearly standing up for that child," Aaron interjected.

"Listen here..." Rosita stepped forward into Aaron's face.

"Will you guys stop it!" Sasha who had been on the sidelines finally spoke up. "You're freaking Hanna out."

They all turned to the little girl whose face was contorted trying to hold back tears. Beth lifted her and held her in her arms. She finally met Merle's eyes who had just noticed her presence. His mouth dropped as he took in the scene. Beth holding a young child. "Beth?"

Beth ignored him as she whispered comforting words to Hanna. She finally turned to Sasha and Rosita. "We're just gonna go. I don't think we're up for pizza." She turned to Hanna whose tears were covering her neck. "Are you?"

Hanna shook her head violently in response. Beth took off to her SUV with Sasha in tow.

"You know Elizabeth And Hanna Greene?" Aaron asked Merle.

"I, um…, know Beth but not the kid." Merle stared at Beth briskly walking forward.

"She's not around much too busy working to spend time with her child." Aaron's voice dripping with venom.

"How old is she?" Merle ignored him.

"Who? Beth?" Arron asked.

"No, the kid."

"Just over four years, I think."

Merle ran off straight to Beth's SUV as she hopped in after buckling Hanna. "Beth!" He shouted while chasing them.

Beth refused to stop. She wishes this wretched day would end.

Merle cut through the parking lot and jumped in front of Beth's vehicle causing her to suddenly stop.

Beth got out of the vehicle. Her face twisted in rage. Her breath short. She grabbed Merle by his shirt and pulled him aside. "What the fuck, Merle?"

"You weren't stopping." Merle too deep breathes.

"So, you endangered our lives?"

"Do you really think got all the right to be mad? Why ain't you tell Daryl he got a kid?"

Beth let out a sigh. "Because he doesn't. Hanna is my child. He ran out on us before she was born, remember?"

"But don't you think he ought to know." Merle's face tightened.

"He doesn't have any right! He gave that away the moment that he left us!" Beth clenched her fist.

"Why would you keep her from her father? Especially when you're sleeping with him."

"Maybe because being around you Dixons are just fucking dangerous." Beth turned to get into her vehicle.

"Don't you dare talk about Daryl like that!" He grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around.

"He grabbed a gun trying to murder your dad today. What about that doesn't scream toxic environment?"

"Wait... what?" Merle let go of Beth's shoulder.

"Your dad came by and decided to give me a friendly greeting." Beth showed Merle her bandaged hand.

"Fuck, Beth. I ain't know. How's Daryl? You ok?" Merle pulled his phone from his pocket.

"He's fine. That sheriff's with him. Rick?" Beth touched his arm.

"That's good. Fuck that old man."

Beth turned to walk back to her vehicle but stopped at Merle's voice.

"You think Daryl ain't gon make a good dad?"

"I ain't giving him the chance to run out on Hanna too." Beth got back in the vehicle. "Hey, Merle. Keep this our secret?"

Merle nodded.

* * *

**Hope you really enjoy it. See ya in the next one and stay safe.**


	8. Chapter 8- Lips Sealed

**Another chapter. I hope you all are liking it so far. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to know you're enjoying it**

* * *

Beth quickly slipped on her work pants and softly opened the door. Daryl muttered and turned in bed causing her to pause. When he had settled down, she tiptoed out the room and quickly closed it. A sigh of release escaped her lips. Beth made her way to the living room.

The light from the kitchen illuminated her thing as she walked carefully towards them. Her bag was thrown on the table surrounded by the couch. While her jacket was on the recliner, where Daryl had thrown it after ripping it off her. Beth reached down to grab her bag.

"Had a fun time?" A voice asked.

Beth jumped. She stumbled forward and hit her toe on the table "Fuuuu...!" She bit back the rest of the word.

Merle was standing in the kitchen leaning on the counter with a beer in his hand and a stupid smirk across his face.

"As much fun as one can have here." Beth grabbed her bag and jacket off the floor. She kept her back to him to avoid his gaze. She waited silently for his next words.

"I'm guessing he's sleeping off the excitement of learning about his kid?" Merle took a sip of the beer.

Beth rolled her eyes and turned to him. "We agreed that I'll tell him when I'm ready."

Merle leaned against the counter and folded his arm. "Yeah, but I ain't expect you to still be sleeping with him every day." He really looked like his brother sometimes.

"We're not sleeping together every day," Beth stated matter-of-factly. Once she'd gathered her things Beth made her way towards the door with quick strides and opened the door.

"Beth." Merle pushed off the counter and shook his head. Beth paused in the doorway. Hand on the knob. "Ya can't be pulling him along like that." Merle leaned against the couch. "Listen. Do you know what you mean to that man?"

"I would if he hadn't left before he could tell me," Beth shot back. Her grip on the knob tightened and she shot a glare at him daring him to speak again but he remained silent.

Merle looked down at his bottle playing with the top of it.

Beth sighed releasing all the anger with the air. "I'm not leading him on. And I'll tell him soon." Beth closed the door and left.

* * *

Beth tapped away at her phone while sitting in the garage waiting room. She had to put the final touches on the presentation for tomorrow. She had her first meeting with the HaoChew company this week and couldn't afford any distracts. Beth glanced up to the garage area where Daryl seemed to have disappeared. She let out a sigh and quickly returned to work.

"Ya know you can stay in the back." Daryl put her keys on the counter.

Beth got up to the counter, eyes still glued to the phone. "It's fine." Beth places one hand on the counter searching for her keys without looking.

Daryl grabbed the keys. "I was thinking... maybe you'll like to go to dinner with me?" Daryl slid the keys under Beth's hand.

Beth snatched the key and responded "thanks."

"I was thinking we could go tonight." Daryl looked down at his fingers on the counter.

"Huh?" Beth looked up from her phone. "Sorry finalizing some things for a meeting tomorrow."

Daryl looked up at Beth who was looking at him. Her blue eyes locked with his, silently asking him to repeat and his eyes quickly returned to counter. Daryl stood up straight and squared his shoulders. "Ya busy tonight? I thought we could go to dinner."

"I'm too busy to come over," Beth replied.

"How about tomorrow?" Daryl proceeded cautiously. He pushed his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I can come over tomorrow." Beth smiled already imagining his hands all over her.

"Not come over," Daryl said. Instantly ending all fantasies that had begun to form in Beth's head. I'm asking ya to dinner."

"Dinner?" Beth repeated.

"Yeah. It ain't gotta be anything fancy but I thought it'll be nice." Daryl started playing with his thumb.

"Why?"

Daryl's eyes met hers. His eyes with shaking but he still pushed on. "We been going out a while but we ain't have a proper date."

Beth chuckled. "Why would we date? What we have is fine."

"I thought we could get to know each other again," Daryl murmured.

Beth's eyes grew dark. "I know who you are." Beth squeezed her keys. The metal poking at her skin.

"I'm trying here, Beth. What else I gotta do?" He pleaded. He slouched his shoulders and looked down at his hands.

Beth turned to him eyes filling with water as they were with rage. "You could erase the last five years!" She yelled. "You could have never run out on me." She threw her hands up.

"It ain't like that." Daryl hesitated. "I…"

"Of course, it ain't," Beth growled. She clutched her phone as her hands flailed. "But how arrogant of you to think that you can skip out on me and think everything would be like it was. Like we can hit continue."

"They can be. I'm trying." Daryl answered. His eyes shot up with determination but quickly turned to sadness.

"How do you think I can ever trust you again?" Beth spat. She rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She folded her arms and spoke softly "you haven't told me what you were doing these past five years."

"It's..." Daryl looked at her as her tears fell. "Complicated."

"So is this." Beth gestured to both of them.

Daryl winced at her words. "So, you were just using me?" His voice lowered to a whisper.

Beth turned opened the door. "Yes."

* * *

Beth packed her desk and picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She stopped at Daryl's name. It had been about two weeks since she had seen Daryl and one week since he stopped texting. She continued scrolling pushing that day in the garage out of her mind. She quickly sent a text to Sasha and Rosita telling them she was on her way and stuffed her important items in her bag.

"Beth!" Aiden shouted her name from his office.

Beth sighed. She was already late and running on fumes as it was but appeared at Aiden's door with a smile. "Anything you need, Aiden?"

Aiden looked her up and down. "Are you in a rush?"

"A little," Beth answered honestly. "Hanna has a recital today."

"I have no idea how you keep up with Young Explorers events." Aiden smiled at her. "I could barely keep up with my nephew's."

Normally a single mother with such little income wouldn't be able to get into Young Explorers Daycare but thanks to Aiden and his dad's support they were able to get Hanna in. Sure, it was a little expensive but the school fostered Hanna's creativity and that's all that mattered. That Hanna was happy.

"I barely keep up," Beth joked playing with her car keys.

"Well, I wouldn't keep you any longer." Aiden tapped his pen on the desk. "Just want to say 'good job' on the numbers for HaoChew. They loved your proposal and they'll love these numbers even better. I could definitely see that promotion being all yours."

"Thank you," Beth responded.

"Just finalize everything for the meeting next Monday and that account should be as good as ours," Aiden assured Beth.

"Will do," Beth assured him.

"Now, get out of here."

Beth didn't wait to be told again and offered her farewell and left for Young Explorers Daycare.

Beth entered the school and the recital had already started. She had found where Sasha and Rosita were sitting and eased in next to them ignoring the stares of the other parents. She leaned forward and noticed that they weren't alone. "What are they doing here?" Beth asked Sasha gesturing to Merle, Paul, and Aaron who sat close by.

"Oh, Rosita's whipped." Sasha smiled. "She couldn't wait to be with Merle."

"I am not whipped." Rosita defended then turned to Merle who had that big goofy smile. Rosita hit him playfully. As much as Beth wanted to stay out of Merle's way as she had been doing for the past week, even after his incessant calls to pick up a part at the garage, but she couldn't help but smile when seeing Rosita smile.

Sasha nudged Beth in the side and pointed to the stage where Hanna was peeking her head out. Had she been looking for her all night? Beth gave a small wave to her and a big smile crept across her face and she returned backstage.

The recital continued smoothly and then it was Hanna's turned. She looked positively glowing. Her hair done in two braids, which she assumed was done by Sasha. She wore a pink tutu that Beth had recently bought. Despite Beth seeing the routine a million times since dance class started, it was like seeing it all new with her in her outfit. She looked truly like an angel. Hanna's face was serious, and she tried to remember every step perfectly. This brought a smile to Beth's face.

The lights turned on and the students ran out to their parents. Hanna lagging behind Jaxon.

Jaxon ran to Aaron. "Did you see me on the drums?"

"You were amazing," Aaron tussled Jaxon's brown hair. He was so small. His face was round and had brown eyes. Hard to believe someone this small caused Hanna so much problems.

"Hey, there, Slugger," Merle greeted Hanna with a smile which she returned practically bouncing.

"Slugger?" Beth raised an eyebrow at Merle.

"She is who she is," Merle said with a smirk.

"I'd preferred if he stopped calling her that too." Aaron agreed with Beth's silent protest. His blue eyes sending dagger at Merle. He pushed a wayward strand of hair back in place.

This was probably the first time they had ever agreed on anything and it only took Hanna knocking his brat out. Beth looked at Aaron, he wore a button-up shirt and business pants, all perfectly pressed even after a day of work. He always looks stern or angry.

Paul chuckled. "Try stopping Merle from speaking his mind." Aaron's frown melted into a smile.

Rosita laughed. "That's a waste of a lifetime."

Beth turned to Hanna who had been patiently waiting. "You were so great and very pretty, honey," Beth said to Hanna pulling her into a hug.

"Really?" Hanna gave her mother a wide grin.

"Of course," Sasha added. "The best on the stage."

"Thanks." Hanna beamed and Beth took her into her arms.

Jaxon grabbed his father's pants and stared at the ground. His tight grip causing Aaron's pants to crease. His mouth stuck out as he began pouting. Aaron patted him lovingly ignoring the damage he did to his pants.

"You were great too, Jaxon," Beth said. Everyone agreed with her.

"Thanks." He grinned. "I practiced a lot every day!"

"And it shows," Sasha responded.

Aaron smiled at Beth and mouthed "Thank you."

"Mom, can I go play with everyone else?" Hanna asked.

"Of course, honey, but stay where I can see you."

"Okay!" Hanna grabbed Jaxon and ran off to meet her friends.

Merle pulled Beth and gestured with his head that this should speak privately. Beth silently followed. "I think you should tell Daryl. He should be here."

"Not this again." Beth sighed. "I'll tell him when I'm ready." She took a sip of her drink and wished it was something stronger.

"When will you be ready? Because while you're getting ready, he's missing days like this." Merle gestured to the room. Merle rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…"

"I think you should tell him," Rosita interrupted. She looked at Beth refusing to look away.

"Thanks for eavesdropping." Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You're the one standing two feet from the group. Excuse us if we overhear." Rosita replied.

"But…"

"I know you're scared. But you don't need to worry. Because Hann will always have us." Rosita gestured to her and Sasha.

"And me," Merle interjected. "That lil slugger is growing on me."

"And us," Paul added.

"What?" Aaron's question was greeted with a nudge in the side by Paul. "Fine, and us."

Beth cocked her eyebrows. "I don't really want you."

"Take what you can get Greene," Aaron responded. "If Paul's says he's in then so am I." Aaron reached for Paul's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Here are the keys to the apartment." Merle searched his pocket and dropped the keys in Beth's hand. "He should be home."

Beth looked at the keys. Should she take that step? Should she go to him? "What about Hanna?"

Hanna ran around the room with Jaxon and some other kids. She was laughing. She was happy. Why change things now?

"We're going out for pizza later. She can come with us," Aaron said.

"And she can stay by me tonight," Sasha added. "Now, you have no excuse."

"None at all," Beth murmured.

* * *

**I would say chapter 9 will be out soon. That might be a lie. I'm a little swamped with work. So please be patient with me. Thanks!**


End file.
